monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Legends Conspiracy Theories
Hi, and welcome to the Monster Legends Conspiracy Theories page! This is a page where you can create some conspiracy theories about this game. Have fun with it because this is where you can expand the crazy lore all the monsters in the current game have. There are only a few rules to follow: * Try to make most conspiracy theories about the monsters and their lore rather than the game itself * Have some basis and actual reasoning behind the conspiracy theory Lamia's Origins Lamia's backstory states that she once lived in a city of dragons where battling was popular. Lamia got bored of the same repetitive battles, though, and developed more intricate strategies that got her shamed by the entire city out of jealousy. Now, remember the name of another game made by SP, one that's very similar to Monster Legends itself? Dragon City. Or, if you prefer, a City of Dragons. If that isn't enough, remember that battling is the big thing in this city, just like how battles take up the majority of the gameplay and incentive in Dragon City (other than, of course, obtaining the dragons in the first place). And even if you're still skeptical, take a look at the extended backstory, which states that battles in this city were usually just attack, attack, attack. No status effects, no stamina, nothing but repeatedly slapping each other until one team dies. Now, how are battles in Dragon City structured again? Oh yeah; attacks with no status effects, stamina, or anything to complicate it all, especially when compared to the complex and varied competitive meta of Monster Legends, with monsters that fill all sorts of roles, tons of status effects, and a god damned competitive fanbase. Of course Lamia would take her cooldown-activating and torturing skills over to Monster Legends, they'll get so much more usage here than they ever would in Dragon City. Eisul's Parasite? Remember what I said about how Yilitre had to transfer his powers to Ihtiander because he was being targeted by someone, what if I told you that, he also found a way to hide from that someone. I believe that the "parasite", which doesn't officially have a name, that is controlling Eisul, is in fact Yilitre. If you look closely at the model of Eisul's Parasite and Yilitre, you will notice that the shape of the teeth and the structure on Eisul's parasite and the teeth on Yilitre are basically the same. Additionally the eye on Eisul's parasite is circular and in Yilitre's Baby form, he has a big circular eye. So it would make sense to assume that Yilitre is in fact the parasite that controls Eisul, but that's not where this conspiracy ends... The true reason why Eisul is being hunted will be revealed. General Holter's Motive (Yoshijr) So it has been confirmed that General Holter is trying to conquer Eisul's planet, but the reason as to why relates back to my previous conspiracy theory about Yilitre being Eisul's parasite and about him having to pass his powers because someone went to attack him. In his lore it states that he has made many enemies with his powers to see the future, so what if one of the enemies he made was General Holter. What if General Holter found out that Yilitre became Eisul's parasite and that's the reason he wants to conquer Eisul's planet? It would make a lot of sense considering he chose a Fire monster like Nitroblaster to take out Eisul and equipped it with the abilities like Water Protection to keep him safe. Like why would any reasonable person trying to conquer a planet full of Water monsters use a Fire monster instead of a Thunder Monster? The reason is because Holter really just wants to take out Eisul's parasite, Yilitre, who is a Nature monster. Black Magic is Really Crapping Strong -This is an excerpt copied from the Monster Legends TV Tropes page that I wrote- Malair used to be a superhero alongside the likes of VoltaiK and the Firestorm. One day, however, he decided to give just a little bit of black magic a try, and he was instantly consumed and transformed into the most threatening supervillain yet. Remember, he only used a tiny amount, and that alone was enough to immediately 180 his moral compass. Just how powerful and dangerous is black magic in this universe, and what would happen if someone got into contact with a massive amount...? This is further bolstered by the extended backstory for Rociuko, the apprentice of the wise and hardened sage, Kihaku. No matter how much she wanted to try out some black magic of her own, she was always rejected, with Kihaku warning her that it was too dangerous. Even after all of this, however, Rociuko still ended up tired of Kihaku and joined forces with Harusami, a dark samurai and Kihaku's mortal enemy, with plans to destroy him and make Harusami her puppet. She was a light sage before this, and fundamentally good, so it's possible that not only is using black magic enough to instantly corrupt you, but that even the mere thought of wanting to use it sends you spiraling down the path to wickedness. The Good Legions seem to have their work seriously cut out for them... General Holter is Conquering Eisul’s Planet This one might be obvious but it’s not explicitly stated anywhere so I’m writing it here. As Shadowstorm48 pointed out, it was confirmed in the Nitroblaster and Eisul release event. However, as it is no longer stated in anything currently present in the game, I’m keeping it here. According to Nitroblaster’s description, General Holter is in the process of conquering a frozen planet he’s discovered, but the inhabitants are as dangerous as dangerous gets. Eisul has ice coming out of his head and shoulders, and falls under OP on the viability ranking. Not only this, but Eisul’s special is called War of the Worlds, which would make sense if he was fighting for his planet. Plus, it would make sense that General Holter is using something like Nitroblaster to conquer the planet, as it almost feels like Nitroblaster was made to counter Eisul, with his pierce, water protection, numerous tortures, and damage boosts. Singularis' Dark Side Let's look at Noctum and Singularis. Notice how they are both kind of slender and they share the same headshape, and have a somewhat similar design (not saying one is a copy pasted design of the other). Keep that in mind. Now look at their lore. Singularis: Singularis was born in the middle of the universe and when he moved for the first time, he left behind a massive black hole. Since then, that black hole has been devouring all the energy around it, empowering Singularis no matter where he is. Noctum: Noctum lives in Darkness, a horrible dimension outside this world. This entity has come to Monster Legends through a Dark Vortex and will try to take everyone back to Darkness with it. If you look into their lore you can see that Singularis created a black hole when he first moved. That same black hole tries to suck all the energy around it. Noctum happens to live in Darkness, another dimension, and came through a Dark Vortex. That same Dark Vortex tries to take everyone back with it. What if the black hole that Singularis created happened to be the same Dark Vortex that Noctum came out of? Seeing as both try to eat energy/people it would make sense that Noctum came from that Black Hole. It doesn't end there. Also, if you look at the other book besides spirit that Noctum is in, it's the Undead Book. What if Noctum is in the Undead Book because Singularis' Black Hole brought Noctum back to life and allowed him to transfer over? Lastly, remember those designs being somewhat similar? What if Singularis is just the magic/non evil form of Noctum? What if Noctum is just the by-product of Singularis and in turn, the evil side Singularis left behind? What if Noctum came over through that Black Hole and is trying to empower Singularis until he finally turns evil and joins Noctum? (The lore says the black hole is empowering singularis.) Ihtiander's Hidden Secret In Ihtiander's lore, it states "Ithiander spent his youth under the sea, wondering what the world would look like. One day, he dreamt that Yilitre gave him eyes to see not only what happens outside the sea, but also the future and the past. When he woke up, he found new eyes on his body and that, in fact, he had the powers from his dream! Monster Legends try to play it off as if Ihtiander magically gained more eyes and this ability, but what if in reality, Yilitre transferred his powers from himself to Ihtiander? I f you look into Yilitre's lore, it states "it is known that he has been seeing things and selling information to powerful lords for centuries, but that indiscretion has also bought him many enemies." Yilitre has made many enemies with this power. It's possible that one of the many enemies Yilitre made could have put him in a dangerous position as to which he may not live for longer. Knowing this Yilitre may have tried to transfer his powers to another and that other happened to be Ihtiander. Why else would Ihtiander gain the ability to see the future and the past when all he wanted was to see what the world looked like? Due to him gaining the powers, Ihtiander would have to get more eyes onto his body just like how Yilitre had so many eyes on his body. So what if Yilitre just transferred his powers to Ihtiander, to protect them from being gone completely? The portal to the world of ML did not strictly turn people into monsters For you veterans, the start of ml was that the world was ending and a wizard guy (Now Pandalf) opened a portal to another realm. However, the portal seemed to mutate every human into monsters. However, If you look close enough, you'll notice two monsters that are not: Wyrmlad, which probably a lot of people know, and Remiel? There's probably a connection. Maybe it's faith or whatever. Anyways, this proves that either ML doesn't care about lore, or that the portal did something magic. Wyrmlad is good and versatile, but remiel is arguably good and not that versatile. Even though they are both celestial, like yoshi said, that might be something. Perhaps the people that went through the portal were exposed to magic, and only the most resilient could get the power, without also getting monsterfied, or at least partly? maybe it's about willpower. Wait a sec... Wyrmlad and Remiel aren't the only humans... so are some of the Warmasters? Ingenica? Maybe the dwarves? (they probably don't exist in real life so no.) Also, most of the heavenly things are humanoid, so maybe it is partly faith? (or just raw power) The origins of Stake, Scaraborg, and possibly some other robots? Robots have been so prominent in ml lately that a robot invasion is imminent(also a theory) But with the release of a few recent monsters, I believe I know who the culprit(s) are. So, firstly, Nitroblaster. Evil robot made by Holter to destroy, I think we have ol' suspect Number one. I believe he is the creator of Stake and Scaraborg, but not without help. I would say Ingenica, Hackster, or even Nabuline, but they wouldn't betray us. No, I think ML is disapproving of Zorgon! Yes, a hacker like Zorgon probably knows something about encryption, and I think it was mentioned somewhere that a mystery inventor made stake and Scaraborg. Holter made the tech, and Zorgon made the programs. Also, I think that maybe Nabuline created Talos, and also possibly Makugan, because they were both made for good, and also, No one else is mentioned to have such a mechanical skill in ML. Ingenica regrets creating the artifacts Ingenica has been confirmed to be the creator of several of the artifacts, as well as runes and relics. So why would she have so many skills to counter artifacts? Trait disable and Artifact Hater are her gimmicks, and both of these are perfect counters to them. So why was this necessary? Hear me out. Timerion's backstory states that he was just sort of found, and nobody knows where he came from. Tankerion and Flamerion were both used in monster war II. And Hippierion's backstory clearly states that HE was a mistake. So my theory is that the artifacts went rogue, turned on her, started Monster War II, and she feels she has to save the world from her mistake. Ingenica Created Talos ( Baby Dragon Fan ). To add on to the Conspiracy above, Ingenica may have still had that guilt in the future, or maybe the artifacts were still rampaging in the future. To end it all, Future Ingenica creates the Omega Artifact: Talos. It makes sense to, as Talos does have some trait disable and a Magic form, meant to destroy artifacts. And when Talos was sent to the present, of course Ingenica would recognize Talos a little bit, as it was her future self that made Talos in the first place. And Talos description even proves this theory a bit. “ Ingenica was able to determine that Talos had come from a distant universe and future.” It even says Talos is probably from the Future.